<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell is Amazon by angelcastiel72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503524">Hell is Amazon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel72/pseuds/angelcastiel72'>angelcastiel72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Team Free Will 3.0 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cas is confused like always, Crack, Discord in Hell, Hell, Jack is adorable like always, Row is queen, Who Is Shocked, just sorta blossomed in my head, not sure why i made this but the thought, so here it is, we vibing, wonder what people not in the server will think of this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel72/pseuds/angelcastiel72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was chilling on VC with his good friends from his favorite Supernatural server. Then suddenly he meets Jack and Row! But they're in Hell?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ew - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waiting in Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my friends in a Supernatural server and if you're not in it you're going to be confused.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas sighed, going on his tippy toes to see how many people were still ahead of him. The line was so long that he didn’t even try to count how many there were. It seemed unending as if this would literally last for all of eternity… wait.</p><p>“Am I in Hell?” Cas accidentally asks allowed.</p><p>The guy in front of him turns to answer and pauses. His face looks just like…</p><p>“Alcal?” Cas exclaims.</p><p>He finally looks around and sees the stone walls beside them all, guiding them toward some unknown destination. He looks down at himself and for some reason, he’s wearing a trenchcoat.</p><p>“I’m Jack. You’re Cas right?” the guy in front asks.</p><p>“I… yeah people call me that… the last thing I remember is talking to my friends on discord and Row was chanting something,” Cas paused, attempting to draw these faded memories forward.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Cas blinked a few times, trying to process this. “So you’re… from the same discord server?”</p><p>Jack nods, “yeah and now we’re both in Hell I guess.”</p><p>“Does that mean… you’re Jack? My beloved son?” </p><p>“Well, yeah. Hello dad,” he waves.</p><p>Cas isn’t quite sure how to react. Meeting Jack finally is amazon but meeting him in Hell is… not something he had expected. </p><p>Jack turns suddenly and for seemingly no reason. Confused, Cas does the same. Red is all he sees.</p><p>Red wavy hair a few feet away and bright red gown. A gold necklace catches the light and almost blinds him. There is only one person who can be that effortlessly magestic. Rowena.</p><p>“Is that Row?” he asks in a hushed voice.</p><p>“Yeah. Actually, we run things together,” he stepped out of the line. “They offered me the position about an hour before you showed up.”</p><p>Cas wanted to drink some water even though he wasn’t technically in a physical body. Before he could begin to understand what he was being told, Row walked up.</p><p>“I am your queen now, Cassie. Well, officially,” she smirks.</p><p>Cas rolls his eyes, “it’s nice to meet you but what the fuck is happening?!”</p><p>“You are in Hell. I know you’re slow but how many times do you need this explained to you?”</p><p>Cas rubs his forehead, growing more and more fed up. “Okay is anyone else here? Dean? Anna? Mar?”</p><p>Row says nothing, eyeing Jack as if there was some sort of inside joke. Cas looks at both of them, as if he can read their mind.</p><p>“In a way,” Row finally answers.</p><p>Cas is going to go crazier than when he was alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Angel Cried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New character alert: Sully!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So am I dead?” Cas asked his tenth question and, in return, got his tenth smirk from Row and Jack.</p><p>Suddenly he was shoved forward, hard. He stumbled a few inches, just barely managing to not fall over completely.</p><p>“How about you pay attention to the line, Cassie boy,” Row laughed, adjusting her black crown.</p><p>Cas straightens up and positions himself in the right section of the line. </p><p>“I’m sorry, dad. I can’t explain anything yet,” Jack gives him a small, sympathetic smile.</p><p>Cas nodded, “it’s alright, son. I’m just… in shock.”</p><p>Then the brightest light Cas had ever seen flashed, making everything in his field of vision glow white. He closed his eyes immediately and fell to the floor, shrieking at a throbbing pain in his head. He clutched it and crouched, fearing for his life. Even with his eyes shut, all he could see was white.</p><p>Then silence… no murmurings or distant screams… just silence.</p><p>A few seconds later he felt a dull throb at this point but he was doing better, so he slowly opened his eyes. Everything was so white… he couldn't perceive distance or what was above or below him. It was like looking at a blank piece of paper.</p><p>“Hello Cas,” an unrecognizable but warm-sounding voice echoed. It sounded both right next to him and also very very far away. “I’m Sully, an angel.”</p><p>Gears started turning in his head and finally something made sense. “Sully! Of course. You’re an angel and you’re trying to save us from Hell, right?”</p><p>“Not exactly. But I know how you can get out.”</p><p>“How?!” </p><p>“Reunite with your lost love.”</p><p>Cas thinks for a moment and asks, “Dean? He’s lost?”</p><p>“Continue down this path and you shall find your answers.”</p><p>“WHAT?!” Cas screamed, confused and worried about Dean</p><p>Before he had the opportunity to ask any more questions, he felt lightheaded. He got so dizzy he felt his legs give out and he crashed to the floor before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Please...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ya boi needs a minute.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas sat up and looked around. All around him were desks and computers as if he was inside of a company or a library. Except no one was around and every single chair was empty and facing towards him. It’s like they were calling out to him. He slowly stood up and then felt a stinging pain in his right hand.</p><p>He flinched and looked at it, noticing words had somehow been carved into him. On his hand read “please work.” It was red but shallow like it’d been recently marked onto him. Strange.</p><p>“Get to work!” a booming voice commanded him. </p><p>He almost screamed and his blood pressure went skyrocketing. As if it triggered an instinct in him, he ran to the nearest computer and logged in. </p><p>On the screen was a series of photos and next to him was a clock. It read 5 pm. He couldn’t quite figure out what this task on the computer was. He tried clicking on photos to organize but that’s when the computer froze.</p><p>“FINISH YOUR WORK!” the voice blared again. </p><p>Then Cas noticed a text box at the bottom of his page. He also looked at his hand. ‘Please work, please work, please work…’ He thought over and over.</p><p>He decided to write “please work” in the text box. When he did, he noticed movement to his right.</p><p>He looked over and saw… a turtle? It was small and just walking toward him, crawling on the long table on which all the computers were placed. Then it started to get hot.</p><p>Really hot. </p><p>A red glow emanated from the turtle's eyes and then it clicked. Turtle. Fire. Please work. </p><p>Before Cas could re-write the command into the computer, the mouse scorched his hand and he flinched away from it.</p><p>“You stupid turtle!” he shouted and reached for the darned thing.</p><p>Grabbing the shell was like touching a hot pan and he shrieked as he threw the turtle away from him. His palm was very very red and he almost couldn't feel it anymore.</p><p>Quickly, he grabbed the mouse, wincing as he had to use his burned hand. He wrote “pls work” into the computer and he felt something big fall onto his head.</p><p>He jumped and grabbed it, noticing its slimy texture. He threw it to the table and noticed… it’s a frog?</p><p>“Who is your favorite child?” the frog asked him.</p><p>Shaken up, Cas blurted, “What? Why can you talk?!”</p><p>Then he felt his hand sting again and before he could check, he fell towards the desk, knocking out once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Burn Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ooh we got Claire, Kaia, and someone that's here purely for my own amusement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack fixes his hair in the mirror, and looks at himself for a moment, pausing and thinking. He's been down for a while, but it still isn't getting easier to accept that this is his new life. As the King of Hell he has his fun but he’s never handled this much responsibility before in his life and every day there seems to be some new complicated issue. Sighing, he turns and looks around the room.</p><p>He has a large bed with golden sheets and along the walls are paintings of his favorite tv show and movie characters. Row had them commissioned a while back apparently, in anticipation of him joining her. They look duller and duller with each passing day.</p><p>“Jek,” he hears that distinct voice of Row.</p><p>“Hi,” he waves to her, smiling slightly. </p><p>“As King I figured you wanted to have input on an important matter concerning the 4th circle,” Row begins to explain, “do you have any ideas about what we can do with it?”</p><p>Jack thinks… there is one thing he knows Row would vehemently disagree with.</p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p><p>“Good. I trust you completely. Surprise me,” she nods and turns away.</p><p>“Wait… Row?”</p><p>She looks back, idly.</p><p>“About Cas… do you think he’s okay?”</p><p>Row sighs, “Of course. It’s not like you would rather we go easy on him, right?”</p><p>“Well, no. I’m not sure why I asked. You’re right. It’s fine,” Jack agrees, his words opposing the worried look on his face. </p><p>“Oh, and make sure to be ready for dinner soon. I have something special planned.” </p><p>And with that, she leaves the room, her enchanting aura dissipating with her every step. When she’s gone, Jack feels like he can finally breathe again. </p><p>He digs around his pocket and finds the small little capsule. He looks at the combination of red and white and contemplates his decision. No, not today. He should see what Row is going to do and he’s got so many things to take care of. </p><p>One day, however, he will.</p><p>*</p><p>Up in the higher circles of Hell, Cas wakes up. There’s the unmistakable granular texture of dirt under his face. It smells like dirt too. But he can’t see very much other than some dark moving shadows. He can also hear moving water nearby. It’s loud.</p><p>He gets to his knees and wipes his face, clearing some of the mess off. He also notices that his hand isn’t burnt anymore. Right then, the stinging sensation of words being carved onto him makes him flinch. Except now he can’t even read what the message says unless he can find a damn flashlight.</p><p>Cas jumps again at a sudden and loud banging and falling sound. He looks around and his eyes catch on something glowing red in the distance. He can’t go towards it. Anything could be glowing red. But he also can’t just sit here alone in Hell. He walks towards it and as gets nearer, he can hear multiple voices speaking.</p><p>“How long this time? 1 week? 12 weeks?” a feminine voice asks. They sound desperate and angry.</p><p>“Listen, unless you’re willing to help me convince Dean that we belong together, I’m not gonna do a single thing to help you,” a smug masculine voice replies.</p><p>Cas stops walking. ‘What the Hell?’ he thinks.</p><p>“No! I can’t break up my parents for you!” the voice sounds familiar now.</p><p>Claire.</p><p>“Then I can’t help ya. Just burn and wait like everyone else, sucker.”</p><p>Cas steps forward again and accidentally slips on the dirt, his foot sliding without his control. He knees the ground and grunts a bit. They have to know he’s here now.</p><p>“Cas with the flat ass. How are ya, buddy?” </p><p>The red light grows brighter and when Cas looks up, he can finally see things around him. To his left, there’s a waterfall of red liquid and to his right a wall of rocks. Ahead, he sees the faces of Claire, Kaia, and… Jack?</p><p>He stands up and asks, “Cas with a what?”</p><p>“Cas! It’s nice to see you. Wait…” Claire trails off, her face falling, “you’re in Hell now, too?”</p><p>“I guess. Is that you, Jack?” Cas points to the one in the middle of Kaia and Claire. He has Jack’s face except it’s burnt and there’s are two red flames coming from his hands.</p><p>He smirks as he responds, “do I look like a scared little boy? No, man. I’m Anarky.”</p><p>Cas stares at him for a second, before deciding to drop the issue. Another stinging feeling on his hand reminds him to check. The message reads, ‘jump.’</p><p>“Do you know how I can get out of here?” Cas asks Anarky.</p><p>He shakes his head, “I’m not going to help you.”</p><p>Kaia begins, “he wants to screw your husb-” </p><p>“We’ve been trying to get an answer out of him for like an hour. He’s stubborn,” Claire interrupts, earning a glare from her wife.</p><p>Anarky smiles, taking a few steps closer to Cas, “I like to watch people literally burn. Also welcome to the third circle of Hell! This is where you’re punished for spelling 'Cass' wrong.”</p><p>“The third... and so you are trying to burn my daughter and daughter-in-law?”</p><p>“Well, I’d prefer to burn your whole family but yeah I’d settle with just you guys for now.”</p><p>Anarky’s red flames grow bigger and brighter until they reach above his head. They're so bright it makes him dizzy to look at.</p><p>“Claire! Kaia! Stand behind me,” Cas demands and they follow his instruction. </p><p>“It’s no fun if I have to burn you all at the same time,” Anarky rolls his eyes.</p><p>He begins to aim at them and Cas pulls them away just in time for a hot flame to shoot by. His skin feels singed but no burns. Yet.</p><p>He guides them over to the red river, quickly hurrying behind the mound of rocks they had been in front of moments ago. They can still hear Anarky’s laughter as they hurry away from him.</p><p>“I’m in charge here, Cas with the flat ass! You can’t hide.”</p><p>Then the river starts to glow as well, like lava, only it flows as smoothly as a crystal clear sea.</p><p>“Hey morons!” their foe’s voice sounds like it’s coming straight above them.</p><p>Cas looks and Anarky’s now sat atop the rocks. There’s nowhere they can go.</p><p>“Cas! What are you gonna do?!” Claire asks, also staring up at Anarky.</p><p>Cas breathes, running through recent events in his head. He turns and looks at the glowing river. On his hand was ‘Jump,' right?</p><p>He shouts to them, “take my hand. We are going to jump in.”</p><p>“No, it’s only for you,” Kaia answers.</p><p>Cas shakes his head, “no. I’m not going to let you guys get hurt!”</p><p>“Please go, dad. And save them.”</p><p>Cas is about to ask what she means when he notices a bright ball heading towards them. He looks at them both before he turns and dives into the water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just Keep Swimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack finishes his last bite of mashed potatoes, a staple here in Hell, and takes a sip of wine. Row is sat across from him, at the opposite end of the table. To the right of her, is her mistress who follows her around when she can. Most of the time Row insists on being alone, but Mar is stubborn. Jack usually finds their banter amusing but today he wants dinner to end as soon as possible. He’s got a bad feeling about tonight.</p><p>“Jek, dear, do you want more potatoes? You ate that rather quickly,” Row asks, ready to summon the servant.</p><p>He shakes his head, “Actually, can I go back to my room?</p><p>Row glances at Mar and replies, “of course not. I need to show you something. A special something just for you.”</p><p>Row smiles and rests her head delicately in her hands. Something dark lurks behind her eyes. It’s like staring at the sky as you watch a meteorite hurtling towards you. </p><p>“I tried to talk Rowena out of-” Amara began to warn him, but a swift look from Row shut her up. </p><p>Jack furrows his brows, “talk her out of it? What did you do Row?”</p><p>She closes her eyes as if she can stop time. </p><p>Silence.</p><p>Then, she gets up, commanding a demon servant to clean up the table. Jack and Mar stand as well and she guides them to the cabinets to the side of the table. They are filled with dining utensils as well as ingredients for potions and spells. She reaches for something sitting at the top. As she grabs the small item, silver light reflects off of it.</p><p>“Is that a mirror?” Jack inquires.</p><p>All he gets from Row is a smirk. She holds it out in front of herself and chants something. Jack is stood in front of her so that he can’t see what’s in the mirror. Mar peeks over Row’s shoulder and watches. Her face distorts in a wince, and she looks away.</p><p>“Row maybe you should-”</p><p>“Here, Jek. It’s ready,” Row smiles, interrupting Mar.</p><p>She holds out the mirror for Jack to grab but he hesitates. He slowly reaches out for it, takes it, and turns it towards himself.</p><p>At first, all he sees is black. And then it moves. It’s a black cat. A really big one.</p><p>“I’m not fond of Hellhounds so I had them all killed. Now we use hellish cats,” Row explained.</p><p>“Killed? What about Jiyu?!” </p><p>Oh no. Jack immediately thinks of his favorite hound. He has the cutest ears and always clings to him when he goes down to the hound area.</p><p>“Keep watching,” Row gestures to the mirror.</p><p>He looks back and now there’s a girl running. He’s watching her hair fly around as she does. He bets if he could hear her, she’s screaming. Then, a big cat comes into the frame. It’s chasing her.</p><p>“Row…” Jack mumbles.</p><p>She trips and in a second, the cat is on top of her. All he can see now is red.</p><p>“Row!” Jack gives her a cold look. “What the Hell did you do?”</p><p>Row chuckled, “You’re going to ask me that? When we are literally in Hell?”</p><p>“Answer me!”</p><p>“It’s supposed to be a gift,” Amara responds.</p><p>“Yes. My dear, Jek. That girl deserves to be in Hell and I figured I would give her a warm welcome.”</p><p>Jack grips the mirror tightly. He doesn’t know it but his fingers are all white from the tension.</p><p>“Who? Who deserved that?! I thought we had an agreement?”</p><p>Row makes a puppy dog face, “we do, Jek. I just made an exception for…”</p><p>Row glances at Mar, who shakes her head.</p><p>“I made an exception for Nay.”</p><p>“You slaughtered my hound and now you tell me that you betrayed me to kill Nay?” Jack looks at the object in his hand.</p><p>In a sudden moment, he throws the mirror at Row, who catches it between her hands.</p><p>“Please, Jek. First of all, your disgusting hound is safe. Mar fought with me to keep him alive, and so I did. As for Nay, she was going to come here no matter what. So, my dear, I hardly did a thing at all.”</p><p>Jack rolls his eyes and says sternly, “I am going to see Jiyu. Don’t come with me.”</p><p>*</p><p>“I’m back here? I just left the whole-ass other temp circle,” before Cas opens his eyes, he hears Claire’s voice.</p><p>The floor beneath him feels damp, like a rag that someone had just fished out of a lake.</p><p>“You’re lucky. My permanent circle sucks,” a masculine voice replies.</p><p>“Are you kidding? At least there’s no nudity in yours!” another voice responds.</p><p>Cas opens his eyes and stares up at a light blue sky. There are some interesting characteristics Cas notices immediately, however. There’s no sun and the clouds appear to have… cat ears?</p><p>“Oh! He woke up!” a feminine voice shouts. </p><p>He turns his head toward them. Sitting on a bench a few feet in front of him is Claire, Luci, and someone he doesn’t recognize.</p><p>“Nice to see you again, Cas. I know it’s been a week or two but we saw each other in the burning circle,” Claire greets him with a wave.</p><p>Cas gets up, trying to ignore the feeling of damp clothes. He asks, “a week? That’s how long I’ve been passed out?”</p><p>“Wait, you’ve been asleep this whole time? When we pass between circles we’re asleep for about twenty minutes,” Lucifer gives him a puzzled expression.</p><p>“The last thing I remember is seeing Claire and Kaia in the third circle.”</p><p>“Really? Since then I burned for a bit and then woke up here a few days ago. But you showed up an hour ago just lying there asleep,” Claire explained.</p><p>“And who are you?” Cas looks to the unfamiliar feminine face.</p><p>“I’m Emma. I’m not usually here much but I guess this week I am,” Emma shrugs.</p><p>Cas covers his face with his hands, reminding himself not to scream or punch the floor. </p><p>“Do you guys know when this will end?” his voice is muffled but he doesn’t have the energy to care.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>He looks at them again and suddenly everything disappears. The sky is replaced with black and he can’t see the floor anymore. The bench is gone and so is everyone he was talking to. His feet feel wet, but not just from the floor. Water is slowly rising but he can’t see it. It’s just a cold, liquid puddle that keeps growing and growing. Now it’s at his shins.</p><p>He tries to take a step but the liquid is thicker than he thought, and he trips and falls on his ass. He shrieks from the coldness that shocks his stomach and thighs. He gets back up immediately, annoyed that he can’t figure out what’s going on. The liquid rises all the way to his chest, and Cas accepts that he might die in Hell. Although, where would he go if he does? Is it possible? He's different from the others for some reason so maybe he can. Too bad he never got to see Jack or Dean again…</p><p>The liquid gets higher and higher and it’s almost at his chin by now. His whole body is now surrounded by this painfully cold water-like substance. He tries to go on his tip-toes, to keep his face above it.</p><p>“Jack. I love you, my son,” he begins, “and Dean… I wish I could have saved you. I’m sorry I failed.”</p><p>He closes his eyes and feels a tear trickle out. He hadn’t realized he’d started crying. He takes one last breath and slowly lowers his feet down, letting the liquid cover most of his face. He floats a bit, but his mouth is completely covered and his nose comes above the surface every few seconds. </p><p>Suddenly he feels something touch his feet. In shock, he lifts his head over the liquid, floating himself steadily. Something floats up and grazes his side. He tries to push it away but more begins to surround him. Then, something lights up the plane again.</p><p>From above, the sun shines even though the sky is still black. He looks at the liquid, making sure to still keep his nose above. ‘What the hell?!’ he thinks.</p><p>The liquid is pure white. Milk?</p><p>Then he notices the cereal floating around him in the milk. He can’t see any shore nearby but he starts swimming just in case. He has to dodge the giant pieces of cereal as he does so, and he gets more exhausted with each breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Row Your Boat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was my dad! Why does he think he’s about to die, Row?!” Jack shouts. </p><p>Her stoic face makes him want to push her off a cliff.</p><p>The queen begins to explain, “please, Jek. You know how dramatic he is. I’m sure he’s just fine. Here, I had this especially made for-”</p><p>“No!” </p><p>She gestures to his new crown, but he doesn’t move his eyes off of her. He can’t shake this feeling that something is really wrong.</p><p>“But dear, it’s a potato crown,” Row gives him a pleading face.</p><p>Jack rolls his eyes, and turns around, walking back to his room. He ignores Row and Amara’s calls to him.</p><p>“Guards!” </p><p>Two demons move in front of the door, blocking him in. He turns his head to Row and says, “I am not your dear.”</p><p>He looks to the guards and raises his hand and blasts them both away. He runs out, not looking back to Row or anyone else he’d almost considered his family. He knows who his real family is. Now he just has to find them.</p><p>*</p><p>Cas rests himself on a piece of cereal like its big pool floaties and closes his eyes. He thinks of Dean and Jack. He sees their faces so clearly he can count their eyelashes. He will see them again. He must.</p><p>A strange voice calls out “pray to me.”</p><p>Cas picks his head up and looks around. Everything is the same except… who was that? It’s like he heard it from a couple of feet away even though all he was in the distance was a never-ending ocean of milk and cereal.</p><p>“Who are you?” Cas responds as loudly as he can. His voice is still weak and trapped inside of his throat, however.</p><p>“Pray to me and I shall give you the strength to be set free.”</p><p>Cas closed his eyes and focused on the voice. Had he heard it before?  Is this an angel? A God? He focuses even more… </p><p>“I am your lord.”</p><p>Cas knows who this is. It must be him. The Kevintity.</p><p>Cas squeezes his eyes even harder and places his hands in front of him. He begs the Kevintity to save him from this milky torture. To reunite him with his beloved family and to keep them all safe forever.</p><p>“Dude, you’re asking for too much. But here’s this boat,” his lord responds after a few minutes.</p><p>“Thank you!” Castiel smiles for the first time in days and climbs aboard the brand new boat. It starts to move on its own and Cas says thanks again. He doesn’t know where he’s headed but he has faith in his overlord.</p><p>*</p><p>Jack looks into the big mirror in his room. Guards bang loudly against the door and call his name. Row keeps explaining why he can trust her and how she’ll torture the ones he loves if he abandons her but Jack just looks into the mirror. He breathes as slowly as possible and on the third breath, he shuts his eyes.</p><p>He reaches into his pocket and feels for the little pill once more. He knows he isn’t ready to use it but he reminds himself that it’s always there. </p><p>At the same time, he thinks of Cas. He can save him. </p><p>He has to.</p><p> </p><p>His mind is clear except for the memories of his dad that are now just painful reminders of his mistakes. There is no way that Row was telling him the truth. Hell is a big place and while he’s explored the upper half, he still has yet to see the nine circle. He knows which sinner gets punished in each but he’s not sure if Row told him everything about what happens. Why did he trust her?</p><p>The door starts to make worrying creaky noises. He only has a short time before it breaks and the guards seize him. He opens his eyes. He lightly touches the mirror with a few fingers and focuses on his memories of his dad. Row was able to create a portal of sorts to see Nay’s death and now Jack will create an even stronger one to find Cas.</p><p>The mirror starts to feel warm under his fingertips. It begins to glow red as well. </p><p>“Please,” Jack whispers, focussing still.</p><p>Then a blurry image appears. It’s Cas lying on the ground. His eyes are closed and he’s not moving at all.</p><p>Is he…?</p><p>The door cracks too far and guards burst into the room. Jack’s heart thumps against his throat.</p><p>He looks back to the mirror and recites something he heard Row say earlier. He rushes through the lines.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Row you're the villain because why not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>